


Ring My Bell

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [29]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, It's my one year anniversary in the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Prompt from laweizhu: food delivery guy/girl au?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laweizhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laweizhu/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Today is my one year anniversary of writing Captain Canary fanfiction and this is my 65th story for Legends of Tomorrow!

Sara Lance was a sophomore at Central City University, taking four classes for the semester and working as a delivery girl for the Big Belly Burger just off campus to help pay her tuition, as well as have some spending money. 

Most of her deliveries were to fellow students who lived both on and off campus, but there were some regulars that were out in the real world, as she liked to call it.

One of her favorite stops was the Snart apartments. Yes, that's apartments, plural. 

The first time she made a delivery to an address and Leonard Snart opened the door with a look of surprise on his face, she'd just assumed that he'd moved. She'd even joked with him that it was nice of him to order from the same location after moving. He'd muttered something about sticking with a good thing and closed the door as quickly as possible. 

Then, a few weeks later, she'd made a delivery to the former Snart residence, thinking this must be the new tenants, only there he was again. 

"Hey, I thought you'd moved," Sara said upon seeing Leonard's startled face.

"You?" Leonard exclaimed upon opening the door for Sara. "What are you doing here?"

Sara held up a bag of food in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other. "Delivery?"

"Of course," Leonard said, reaching for his wallet, muttering to himself, "Why is it always you?"

"You're just lucky," Sara commented. "So what's the deal with multiple apartments?"

"The other one's my sister's place," Leonard smoothly said. 

Sara's brow scrunched in confusion. "When I asked if you'd moved there, you said yes."

"You'd just caught me off guard," Leonard insisted, coldly. "I meant that my sister had just moved there."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Sara said. She handed him the bag of food and took her money, then handed him the drinks. She counted the cash as she walked away, noticing the tip was almost as much as the food. She thought about giving some of it back, but he was kind of a douche just now, so she shrugged and headed back to her car to make the rest of her deliveries.

~~*~~

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" Mick asked, taking the bag from Leonard and handing out the burgers, fries, and onion rings.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leonard said, sitting stiffly at the table.

"You always order from the same Big Belly Burger no matter which safe house we're in," Mick pointed out. "And you always ask for her."

"I like how they make my burger at that location, and Sara always gets it here before it gets cold," Leonard said.

"Plus she's hot," Mick added.

"That has nothing to do with it," Leonard insisted, silently agreeing with his friend.

Mick took a long sip from his drink and stared at him knowingly.

As if to prove a point, Leonard purposely ordered from Big Belly Burger at lunchtime the next time he was craving a Big Belly Buster, rather than dinnertime. Surely he'd get a different delivery person this time. 

Except that he didn't. 

"Sara," Leonard exclaimed in surprise upon opening the door.

"The one and only," Sara said brightly. "Well, not the only Sara, but the only one who works at BBB."

"Why are you working now?" Leonard asked, perplexed. 

"One of the drivers called in sick and I only had an early class today so they called me in," Sara said. "I recognized the address and offered to make this run. Why, you trying to avoid me?" she teased.

Leonard shifted uncomfortably. 

"You are? Seriously?" Sara asked. 

"Was trying to prove a point to my friend, Mick, that I don't always call so that you can make the delivery," Leonard found himself admitting. 

"So you called when you thought I wouldn't be on shift," Sara concluded. "Sorry to ruin your plan."

"It happens," Leonard said, absentmindedly touching his pinky ring. "So, uh, you're taking classes at CCU?"

"Yeah, sophomore," Sara confirmed. 

"What's the hold up?" Mick asked, opening the door wider behind Leonard. He grinned upon seeing who was out there. "Oh, hi, Blondie. Fancy seeing you here."

"Just picking up an extra shift," Sara said, handing Leonard the food and holding out her hand to shake. "You must be Mick, I'm Sara."

Mick shook her hand, "Kinda figured."

"We shouldn't keep you any longer," Leonard interrupted, pressing the food into Mick's chest as he pushed him back. "I'm sure you have other deliveries to make."

"I do," Sara reluctantly agreed. She held her hand out to Leonard palm up, who blinked down at it before shaking it. Sara laughed, warm and heartily. "As nice as it is to shake hands with you, I was actually looking for payment for the food."

"Oh, right, of course," Leonard stuttered, mentally kicking himself, caught up in his jealousy that Mick had touched her before he had, even if it was only a handshake. He hastily pulled out his wallet and handed her several bills, not caring that he was over-tipping her, again.

Sara raised one eyebrow at him, but didn’t say anything. She just gave him a flirtatious smile and walked away.

Mick was wearing a shit eating grin when Leonard turned to face him after closing the door.

"Shut up," Leonard muttered, taking the bag and going to eat his burger.

~~*~~

The next time that Sara made a delivery to one of Leonard's apartments; she slipped her work schedule into the bag. She hoped he'd use it to only make delivery requests when she was on shift, but in case he needed to prove his friend wrong, which she hoped he didn't, he could.

The delivery after that, Leonard smiled at her. A true smile, not his usual smirk. "You trying to tell me that you like making deliveries here?" he asked, holding up the schedule.

"That was in case you wanted to try again to make an order and not have me deliver it," Sara said, then blushed slightly as she admitted, "although I'm glad you did call when I was working."

It was a few days later that Sara was asked to make a delivery to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. The instructions were that it should be her only delivery on this run and she was done for the night after she made the delivery and got a signature on her phone for the credit card used to pay for the food.

She'd shrugged at the instructions, thinking they were awfully cryptic, but it also meant she got off early, so she wasn't going to complain. 

Sara set the alarm on her car after getting out of it, looking around the deserted area as she walked toward the door of the warehouse. She pounded on the door and hoped the person would get there soon so she could get out of there.

Mick tentatively opened the door, then pulled her inside. "Good, you're here."

"Mick? What's going on? Where's Leonard?" Sara asked, suddenly nervous for other reasons.

"In here, c'mon," Mick huffed. "He's not doing so good."

Mick led her to a room lit by a single bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. It was dirty and sparsely furnished with only a card table covered in papers, some folding chairs, and a ratty couch. 

Leonard was lying on the couch, a large bruise forming over one swollen eye, his arm in a sling.

Sara rushed over to him, landing on her knees on the concrete floor. "Leonard, what happened to you?"

"What's she doing here?" Leonard slurred, opening his one good eye and struggling to sit up.

"Thought you could use a friendly face," Mick said. He took one of the burgers and the package of onion rings out of the bag and tossed the bag to Leonard. "Plus, I was hungry," he added. To Sara he grunted, "You got something for me to sign?" 

"You're paying?" she asked, surprised. Knowing better than to question the fact that the name on the card was not even remotely close to Mick, she pulled up the app on her phone and handed it to Mick. "Just use your finger to sign." 

He did. As he left them alone in the room, he handed Sara a cash tip, which she slipped into a pocket, along with her phone.

"He shouldn't have dragged you into this," Leonard apologized.

"What is _this_?" Sara asked. Her hand hovered over his swollen face. "What happened to you? What is this place?"

"This place is a warehouse and I got in a fight," Leonard answered, tersely. "Mick shouldn't have called you."

"Technically, he called Big Belly," Sara said. "But yeah, he asked for me. Guess now I know why this was supposed to be my last delivery of the night and why I have the rest of it off."

"Is that so?" Leonard asked, holding a hand out to Sara to help her off the ground. She took it and sat beside him on the couch. 

Reaching into the bag, Sara handed him the burger. "You may as well eat it while it's warm." She pulled out the fries too, taking one and eating it. "I'm sharing your fries."

"Yes, ma'am," Leonard agreed, taking a bite of his burger and chewing slowly. "You don't have to stay," he admitted reluctantly after eating for a few minutes.

"I don't mind," Sara said, shrugging out of her jacket. "It's not like I have anything else to do tonight."

"I'm sure you could come up with something better than watching me eat my burger one handed," Leonard said. "Don't you have homework or friends?"

"Yes to both," Sara said. "But look at it this way; this is the first meal we're getting to share together." She popped a fry into her mouth to emphasize the point. 

"Is that something you'd like to do?" Leonard tentatively asked. "Have dinner together?"

"You asking me out on a date, Leonard?" Sara asked, playfully.

"Maybe I am," he answered. He licked his lips and asked, "Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"I'd love to," Sara said. "Preferably when I'm not on the job."

"How do you feel about Chinese?" Leonard asked. "I'm getting sick of burgers."

Sara's laughter rang throughout the warehouse. "I feel very positive about Chinese."

The End


End file.
